


Как нежная скрипка

by nnartful



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Songfic, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная, далекое будущее. Земляне проводят исследования скрытых возможностей человеческого организма совместно с представителями инопланетной цивилизации - стригами. Молодой ученый Альфред давно переписывается с прекрасной стригой, и вот их определяют в одну исследовательскую группу...





	Как нежная скрипка

**Author's Note:**

> Стрига - молдавский вампир. Мне просто захотелось назвать инопланетников именно так.  
Текст 2016 года.

Как нежная скрипка  
В душе поет любовь  
Но счастье так зыбко  
Оно боится слов  
И порою глаза  
Способны сказать  
О чем мы молчим… 

**Violet:** Ах, Альфред, это так странно! Не могу дождаться встречи с тобой, но в то же время боюсь.

**Alfred:** Чего же Вы боитесь?

**Violet:** Боюсь, что реальность не совпадет с твоим представлением обо мне, и ты будешь разочарован, друг мой.

**Alfred:** Что Вы! Как можно? Знакомство с Вами буквально спасло меня, как я могу быть разочарован?

Они познакомились пару месяцев назад на онлайн-конференции, посвященной социальному взаимодействию людей и стриг. Тогда была в пух и прах раскритикована теория профессора Абронсиуса, которому ассистировал Альфред. Действительно, идея превращения человека в стригу казалась сказкой, но Альфред верил в правоту своего наставника и тяжело переживал насмешки представителей ученого сообщества. Он готов был впасть в депрессию (в отличие от профессора, которого неудачи только подстегивали), и непременно впал бы, если бы не Вайолет. Кто знает, почему она обратила внимание на невзрачного скромного Альфреда. Но именно слова Вайолет о том, что в древних текстах ее народа есть упоминания о превращении иных существ в стриг, и о том, что ученый, с которым она работает, заинтересовался трудом профессора, вдохнули в Альфреда новую жизнь.

Они с Вайолет много говорили о предмете изысканий профессора, о науке в целом, о связях между людьми и стригами. Постепенно эти беседы приобретали все более личный характер, и вот уже Альфред был очарован прекрасной стригой, которая, казалось, понимает его лучше, чем он сам. Говоря о прекрасном… Альфред ни разу не видел свою подругу по переписке, но был уверен, что такие теплые, нежные, немного старомодные и от этого только более романтичные слова могут принадлежать только прекрасной женщине.

Вайолет часто говорила о том, как бы ей хотелось поговорить с Альфредом вживую. Он млел от такого внимания и готов был хоть сейчас сорваться в космопорт, лететь туда, куда она прикажет, но Вайолет смеялась, обращая все в шутку, и переводила разговор в другое русло.

И вот час настал — разработки профессора Абронсиуса, осмеянные землянами, заинтересовали стриг. Профессора и Альфреда пригласили продолжить исследования в группе, которой руководил почти легендарный ученый дворянского происхождения — профессор фон Кролок. Это было сравнимо с чудом. Но настоящим чудом для Альфреда стало то, что Вайолет — ассистентка фон Кролока.

**Alfred:** Если кто и должен бояться, то это я. Я всего лишь скучный аспирант, посредственный как внешне, так и внутренне. Не могу представить, чтобы кому-то столь замечательному, как Вы, было интересно с кем-то вроде меня.

**Violet:** Ты льстишь мне, дорогой друг. Моя замечательность — это всего лишь твоя фантазия. Держу пари, нарисованный твоим воображением образ не имеет ничего общего с действительностью.

**Alfred:** Могу ли я попросить Вас развеять сомнения, прислав свое фото?

Альфреду понадобилось собрать все свое мужество, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Скоро они и так встретятся, но вдруг Вайолет права, и реальность разительно отличается от идеального образа? Вдруг она уродлива? Или стара? Ах, что за мысли! Физическая оболочка вторична, главное — чистая душа и светлый разум, в наличии которых у своей собеседницы молодой ученый не сомневался.

**Violet:** Ах, мой дорогой Альфред. Право слово, твоя просьба меня смутила. Что ж, прошу: вот мы с коллегами ждем вашего прибытия.

С замиранием сердца Альфред развернул фотографию. Даже зажмурился на мгновение, но потом открыл глаза и с облегчением выдохнул. Она действительно была прекрасна. Ярко-рыжие локоны обрамляли фарфорово-белое лицо с лучистыми голубыми глазами и пухлыми губками. Улыбка приоткрывала аккуратные маленькие клыки.

Рядом с девушкой на фотографии были еще двое. В темноволосом строгом мужчине средних лет Альфред узнал профессора фон Кролока. Говорят, он столь же эксцентричен, сколь красив. Если это так, то они с профессором Абронсиусом точно найдут общий язык. А худощавый блондин, прижимающийся плечом к Вайолет, сразу не понравился Альфреду. Манерный, слащавый… И глаза, кажется, подкрашены.

— Ты оглох, мой мальчик? — профессор Абронсиус похлопал Альфреда по плечу. — Мы прибыли, бери чемоданы.

Действительно, судя по надписи на табло в салоне, шаттл уже приземлился и пассажирам рекомендовалось покинуть места. Альфред поспешил выключить планшет и достал с багажной полки чемоданы. Профессор был уже у выхода, так что молодому подающему надежды ученому, будущему профессору, между прочим, пришлось тащить и свои вещи, и вещи наставника. Впрочем, Альфред уже привык к этому.

Научный городок, расположившийся на гигантском искусственном спутнике родной планеты стриг, больше напоминал декорации к фильму-сказке: фасады зданий покрывала витиеватая лепнина, цветные витражи в окнах преломляли уличные огни, да и сами фонари были разноцветными, праздничными, будто город готовился к карнавалу. Однако здание, в котором находились лаборатории фон Кролока, хоть и было в той же степени необычно, как и остальные городские постройки, но производило впечатление мрачного старинного замка. Готические арки окон, химеры под крышей и минимум освещения заставили волосы Альфреда чуть-чуть приподняться на затылке.

«Только горбуна-дворецкого не хватает», — успел подумать он, прежде чем массивная входная дверь отворилась, и навстречу гостям вышел… Совершенно верно, горбун.

**Violet:** Как прошла поездка, друг мой? Все ли в порядке? Я немного волнуюсь, что наш Куколь мог шокировать тебя своим поведением.

Такое сообщение получил Альфред, едва оказавшись в своей комнате.

**Alfred:** Меня шокировала скорее его внешность, чем поведение. Но не переживайте, все прошло замечательно. С нетерпением жду завтрашнего дня!

**Violet:** Прекрасно, мой милый Альфред! Увидимся завтра. Доброй ночи, душа моя!

Альфред прижал планшет к груди и рухнул на кровать. Как же она прелестна! Несомненно, это любовь.

— Как нежная скрипка, в душе поет любовь, — прошептал Альфред. — Но счастье так зыбко…

Эти стихи сочинила Вайолет. Она любила поэзию, особенно о любви. Конечно, какая девушка не любит любовную лирику? По крайней мере Альфред был уверен, что таких девушек не существует.

***

Утром Альфред мчался в лабораторию, как на крыльях. Профессор чертыхался, не поспевая за ним, и в конце концов просто махнул рукой на чрезмерно воодушевленного ассистента и отправил его вперед одного.

Распахнув дверь с нужным номером, Альфред нос к носу столкнулся с высоченным блондином в ярко-фиолетовой рубашке под белым халатом. Это был тот самый блондин с фотографии. При виде Альфреда он радостно улыбнулся, сверкнув клыками, а Альфред вжал голову в плечи и попятился. Он уже видел стриг раньше и считал, что привык к их клыкам и неестественной бледности, но сейчас молодого ученого обуял ужас. Длинные острые клыки и цепкий заинтересованный взгляд блондина вызывали только одно желание — рвануть наутек.

— Друг мой, ты в порядке? — забеспокоился блондин, видя, что его радушная улыбка вызвала неожиданную реакцию.

— П-п-простите, — пролепетал Альфред, стараясь по стеночке обойти это существо и юркнуть в лабораторию. — Зд-зд-здравствуйте…

— Прелестно, — из-за спины блондина выглянула рыжеволосая фея, — Герберт уже напугал гостя!

Блондин, которого назвали Гербертом, оскорблено фыркнул и, тряхнув длинными волосами, посторонился, пропуская Альфреда. Но тот словно прирос к полу — его прекрасная незнакомка, его Вайолет была прямо перед ним. Однако сама Вайолет ни единым жестом не обнаружила радости по поводу встречи. Казалось, она даже не узнала Альфреда.

— Вижу, все уже в сборе, — по коридору к молодым людям приближались Абронсиус и фон Кролок. — Альфред, полагаю?

Альфред кивнул и еще больше съежился под пристальным взглядом темных глаз графа.

— Позвольте представить моих ассистентов, — продолжал хозяин. — Сара, моя студентка, подает большие надежды в гематологии.

Рыжеволосая фея присела в реверансе. Сара? Почему Сара? Значит, Вайолет — вымышленное имя? Хотя, чему тут удивляться…

— И Герберт, мой сын, редкостный разгильдяй, из которого я все же надеюсь сделать достойного члена общества посредством науки.

Сара тихонько захихикала, а Герберт снова фыркнул. Он напоминал рассерженного кота, когда так делал.

— Будет вам, профессор, — покачал головой Абронсиус. — Не хотите же вы сказать, что Герберт фон Кролок, еще студентом издавший монографию об общих чертах древних обрядов стриг и современной медицины — разгильдяй?

Герберт оценил похвалу, его накрашенные губы изогнулись в высокомерной усмешке.

— Поверьте, профессор, я горжусь его успехами, — вздохнул фон Кролок, — но это не уменьшает его разгильдяйства.

Всю следующую неделю Альфред крутился, как белка в колесе. И разум его совершал не менее интенсивные обороты. Он не мог не вслушиваться в беседы профессоров, которые то и дело упоминали какое-то «договоренности», «предрасположенности» и «благоприятные условия». У Альфреда даже возникла мысль, что эти двое готовят проект, о котором ему, верному ассистенту, не сказали ни слова. С другой стороны, он не мог перестать вглядываться в каждый жест Сары, пытаясь уловить хоть намек на то, что она его узнала. Тщетно, рыжая красавица не проявляла к человеку ровным счетом никакого интереса, зато к профессору фон Кролоку откровенно липла. А Вайолет все это время не появлялась в сети.

И окончательно повергал Альфреда в смятение пристальный взгляд Герберта, который он то и дело ловил на себе. Под этим взглядом он чувствовал себя поданной на стол едой. Стоило их глазам встретиться, как блондин расплывался в улыбке и пошленько двигал бровями, отчего Альфред заливался краской. В итоге он пришел к выводу, что на фон Кролока младшего лучше вообще не смотреть.

К концу недели бедный Альфред совершенно вымотался. Послав Саре очередной несчастный взгляд и убедившись, что его проигнорировали, он откинулся на спинку стула и едва слышно пробормотал:

— Но счастье так зыбко, оно боится слов…

— Что, прости? — навострила ушки Сара.

— А… Эм… — Альфред совсем разволновался. — Это стихи… Как нежная скрипка, в душе поет любовь. Но счастье так зыбко, оно боится слов…

— Какая чушь! — засмеялась Сара. — Если ты намерен читать это своей девушке, будь готов к тому, что она заснет, не дослушав первую строфу.

— Но как же… Это же… — растерялся несчастный влюбленный.

— И порою глаза способны сказать, о чем мы молчим с тобою в ночи, — промурлыкал Герберт, подкатившись на своем стуле к Альфреду. — Мир затихает, когда любовь звучит.

Изящно перебирая длинными пальцами, блондин положил руки ему на плечи и приблизился к самому лицу.

— Иногда один поцелуй значит больше, чем тысяча слов, — проникновенно сказал Герберт и прижался своими напомаженными губами к дрожащим от страха губам Альфреда.

Тот вскрикнул и, неловко оттолкнув Герберта, свалился со стула. Кое-как поднялся, отбиваясь от рук блондина, который хотел ему помочь, и выбежал из лаборатории, слыша за спиной заливистый смех Сары и раздосадованный возглас молодого фон Кролока:

— Альфред, друг мой, куда же ты?

Он не помнил, как добежал до своей комнаты. Только заперев дверь, почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности и перевел дух. В голове не укладывается. Этот вульгарный Герберт с неприятным взглядом и жуткими клыками цитировал стихи Вайолет. Этот манерный блондин, пользующийся косметикой и носящий ужасные фиолетовые рубашки… Фиолетовые. Альфред вытер пот со лба и дрожащими руками включил планшет. Вайолет была в сети.

**Alfred:** Герберт?

**Violet:** Да, мой дорогой?

— Господи боже мой! — простонал Альфред, схватившись руками за голову.

Проклятый стрига обманул его! Два месяца притворялся женщиной, чтобы влюбить в себя наивного юношу, а потом посмеяться над ним — так думал Альфред, в негодовании меряя комнату шагами. Но, постойте. Альфред припомнил свою переписку с Вайолет. Кажется, он ни разу не говорил о себе в женском роде. Да, точно, все сообщения Вайолет могли исходить как от женщины, так и от мужчины. Ни слова о своей половой принадлежности и настоящем имени. А ник — это просто цвет. Фиолетовый цвет, который, похоже, нравится Герберту. То есть, с горечью понял Альфред, никто его не обманывал. Он сам обманулся. Даже фотография не была обманом, там были все трое стриг, включая Герберта. Это Альфред решил, что его собеседник — Сара. Ему стало невыносимо стыдно. Он два месяца лелеял чувство к прекрасной незнакомке, которая оказалась мужчиной. И этот поцелуй… Да как он посмел!

**Violet:** Альфред, милый, ты в порядке?

— Да он издевается! — Альфред замахнулся, чтобы запустить планшетом в стену, но вовремя вспомнил, что новый пока не может себе позволить.

**Violet:** Прости, если напугал тебя. Мы наконец встретились, а ты был так холоден со мной… Этого я и боялся.

— Боялся он! — воскликнул Альфред, обращаясь к планшету. — Да я сам чуть от страха чувств не лишился, когда он своими зубищами…

Кстати, о зубах. Прокручивая в голове произошедшее, Альфред не мог вспомнить никаких неприятных ощущений от зубов Герберта. Он знал, что стриги могут втягивать клыки, но не любят этого делать. Неужели этот нахал решил позаботиться о комфорте своей жертвы? Положа руку на сердце, поцелуй не был неприятным. Вернее, он был неожиданным, шокирующим, но не причинил никаких физических неудобств. Если не считать ушибленного копчика, но в том, что рухнул со стула, Альфред сам виноват.

Альфред сел на кровать и попытался успокоиться. Пролистал переписку с Вайолет/Гербертом. Теперь он видел, что манера речи Вайолет полностью совпадает с тем, как разговаривает Герберт. Только если в текстовых сообщениях это казалось старомодным и романтичным, то в жизни было манерным и наиграно-театральным. Альфред перечитал сообщения, в которых собеседник уговаривал его не сдаваться, не терять веру в себя и профессора, не бросать науку. Это было так искренне, так приятно… Никак не получалось представить, что Герберт мог писать что-то подобное ради шутки. И кажется, он действительно переживал, что отношение Альфреда к нему изменится после личной встречи. А ведь так и произошло.

Альфред испытал новый укол совести. Возможно, Герберт даже не догадывался, что его приняли за женщину. Должно быть, ему стало очень обидно, когда человек, рассыпавшийся в благодарностях и комплиментах, вдруг стал его игнорировать. И ладно бы игнорировать! Он же всем своим видом показывал неприязнь к Герберту!

— Что же делать, — Альфред наконец успокоился. Возмущение улеглось, осталась неловкость. Он коснулся нижней губы — привычка — и снова вспомнил поцелуй, который получился коротким и почти незаметным. Все, что он успел почувствовать — губы Герберта были мягкими.

Он положил планшет на колени и долго думал, что написать. Несколько раз начинал набирать сообщение, но стирал все. В конце концов отправил только одно слово.

**Alfred:** Извините.

И быстро отключился, пока Герберт не успел ответить.

***

Прошла еще неделя. Альфред старался избегать Герберта, хотя это было затруднительно, так как их рабочие места находились рядом. Герберт не упускал случая приобнять или ущипнуть его, но делал это как-то без энтузиазма и отставал почти сразу. Похоже, вся эта ситуация расстраивала его сильнее, чем могло показаться сначала.

— Возможно, мы с вами ошиблись, коллега, — уловил Альфред краем уха тихие слова профессора Абронсиуса.

— Мы не могли ошибиться, дорогой профессор. Совместимость идеальна. Мы просчитали все до мелочей, — ответил фон Кролок так же тихо.

— Но факты, дорогой граф! Факты говорят сами за себя — прогресса нет, даже наоборот, отторжение налицо.

— Вероятно, требуется чуть больше времени. Предлагаю еще немного подождать.

Альфред, нервы которого и так были на пределе, хотел язвительно поинтересоваться, что это господа ученые скрывают от ассистентов, но тут в лабораторию ввалился Герберт. Именно ввалился, споткнувшись о порог и чуть не упав. Он был бледнее обычного и двигался тяжело, как будто с трудом. Пройдя мимо Альфреда, неуловимо коснулся пальцами его спины и рухнул на свой стул.

— Что с вами? — не удержался от вопроса Альфред. Он отдавал себе отчет, что блондин может истолковать беспокойство, как романтическую заинтересованность, но не мог молча смотреть, как Герберт практически валится с ног.

— Устал… Немного.

Фон Кролок младший слабо улыбнулся. Сегодня он не был накрашен, однако Альфред поразился тому, что и без косметики его лицо остается ярким и выразительным. А эта утомленность, аристократическая бледность и болезненность очень шли ему, подчеркивая тонкие черты и природную худощавость.

— Вы выглядите не очень здоровым, — Альфред робко коснулся ладонью лба Герберта. Блондин отстранился.

— Прошу, друг мой, если тебе действительно претит мое общество, воздержись сегодня от общения со мной. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы наши отношения из натянутых превратились в откровенно плохие.

Альфред вздрогнул, когда на этих словах Сара выронила из рук блокнот. Девушка смотрела на Герберта, ошарашено хлопая ресницами.

— Он точно заболел, — шепнула она.

— Симулирует, — строго возразил граф. — И сейчас, между прочим, не перерыв!

Альфред был уверен, что Герберту действительно плохо, но спорить с графом не решился. Однако, когда через пару часов блондин упал в обморок, даже его суровый отец признал, что что-то не так, и попросил Альфреда проводить Герберта в его комнату.

Температура тела стриг ниже, чем у людей, но сейчас, поддерживая едва плетущегося Герберта, Альфред даже через одежду чувствовал, что тот горит. Может, простудился? О болезнях стриг ему было известно крайне мало, главным образом потому, что эти существа, обладающие отменным иммунитетом и потрясающей регенерацией, практически не болели.

Комната Герберта с порога атаковала зрительные нервы всем набором оттенков фиолетового. Обои, шторы, обивка мебели, пушистый ковер на полу и шелковое постельное белье — все было фиолетовым.

— Да вы просто маньяк какой-то, — покачал головой Альфред.

— Красиво же!

— У вас есть какие-нибудь лекарства? — спросил Альфред, сгрузив больного на кровать. — Если объясните, что именно у вас болит, возможно, я смогу помочь.

— Ах, милый Альфред, все не так просто, — вздохнул Герберт, театрально прикрыв глаза рукой. — Но помочь ты, безусловно, можешь.

— Я слушаю, — Альфред сел на краешек кровати.

— Ты, наверное, знаешь, что для полноценного функционирования организма стригам нужна… эм… кровь других существ.

— Я читал об этом, — кивнул Альфред. Этот довольно жуткий факт биологии стриг долгое время отталкивал людей от них.

— Сейчас-то, благодаря развитой медицине и современным препаратам, мы можем справляться с этим без вреда для других видов. Но, похоже, препараты иногда дают сбой.

— Так вы… — начал понимать Альфред. Взгляд блондина отяжелел, глаза потемнели, из-под верхней губы показались кончики клыков. — Пожалуй, я пойду.

— Постой! — пальцы Герберта мягко, но крепко сомкнулись на его запястье. — Я хочу с тобой… поболтать.

— О чем же? — Альфред смотрел на Герберта, загипнотизированный его пристальным взглядом. Здравый смысл настойчиво требовал убраться отсюда немедленно, а любопытство возражало: «Интересно, что же будет дальше?».

— Знаешь, отец в восторге от тебя. Подающий надежды, ответственный, скромный… И уж точно заслуживаешь больше доверия, чем некоторые.

Говоря это, Герберт пододвигался все ближе. И вот он уже положил подбородок на плечо Альфреда и перебирает своими длинными пальцами пуговицы его рубашки.

— Ну что вы, если уж даже профессор Абронсиус не доверяет мне полностью, о каком доверии со стороны графа может идти речь? — Альфред отсел подальше, но Герберт снова придвинулся вплотную.

— Значит, тебе они тоже ничего не сказали?

— О своем секретном проекте, о котором шепчутся тайком от нас? Ни словечка.

— Старые интриганы, — Герберт с досадой хлопнул себя по колену. И плавно переместил руку на бедро Альфреда, который попробовал снова отодвинуться, но уперся в спинку кровати.

— Я… Я должен идти, — пролепетал Альфред. От Герберта веяло опасностью, человеческий инстинкт самосохранения бился в истерике, требуя немедленного бегства. Но пресловутое любопытство, к которому примешалось неожиданное и совершенно неуместное чувство легкого возбуждения, убеждало подождать продолжения.

— Ты должен остаться, — шепот Герберта обжег шею.

Мягкие губы, те самые, легкий поцелуй которых совсем недавно вызвал у Альфреда приступ негодования, прильнули к коже и в несколько осторожных касаний нащупали пульсирующую жилку. Альфреда била крупная дрожь, он вцепился в локти Герберта, но никак не мог решить, оттолкнуть его, или наоборот притянуть к себе. Второй вариант постепенно перевешивал.

— Ну, хватит дрожать, — ласково шепнул фон Кролок младший и провел языком по его шее.

Кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками. «А, будь что будет!» — отчаянно решил Альфред и обнял Герберта. Он ожидал боли, но прикосновение клыков к коже было осторожным и почти незаметным. «Должно быть, слюна стриг обладает анальгезирующим действием», — подумал Альфред. Более он не мог думать ни о чем, поддавшись удовольствию, которое исходило то ли от погруженных в шею клыков, то ли от скользящих по телу ладоней Герберта.

***

— Альфред, мальчик мой, ты в порядке? — деловито поинтересовался профессор Абронсиус. Вернее, сразу два профессора Абронсиуса, маячивших перед глазами Альфреда.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Альфред. Два размытых силуэта профессора объединились в один. Кажется, зрение пришло в норму. Судя по белому потолку и стенам, Альфред лежал в больничной палате.

— Ты узнаешь меня? — спросил профессор.

— Вы — профессор Абронсиус, мой наставник.

— А этих господ?

Альфред с трудом повернул голову и увидел у своей кровати двоих стриг.

— Профессор фон Кролок, граф, — просипел он пересохшим горлом. — И Сара, прекрасная фея, разбившая мои мечты.

— По-моему, он в порядке, — хихикнула Сара.

«Я что, сказал это вслух?!» — изумился Альфред. Так, профессор и граф здесь, Сара тоже. А где же…

— …Герберт? — спросил он, все еще не до конца понимая, говорит вслух или только думает, что говорит.

— В коридоре. Терзается чувством вины, — усмехнулся профессор.

— Чувством вины?

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь, друг мой? — фон Кролок пристально разглядывал лицо Альфреда, как будто стараясь высмотреть что-то очень незаметное и очень важное. — Герберт тебя укусил.

— А… Зачем беспокоиться о такой ерунде…

«Что значит, о ерунде?! — возопил внутренний голос Альфреда. — Я с ума сошел? Не иначе! Меня покусал стрига, а я считаю это ерундой».

Абронсиус и фон Кролок переглянулись.

— Что вы там говорили о фактах, мой дорогой профессор?

— Да, изменения налицо, мой дорогой граф. Это факт!

— Простите, — вмешался Альфред. — Я хочу пить.

На самом деле он не просто хотел пить. Его мучила ужасная жажда, в горло как будто песка насыпали.

— А зубы не болят? — спросил профессор.

Когда он сказал об этом, Альфред понял, что эта тупая ноющая боль в голове расходится от верхней челюсти, из которой как будто вытягивает зубы неумелый дантист. Но сказать об этом Альфред не успел — Сара незаметно всадила ему какой-то укол, и он провалился в сон.

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Альфред услышал слова графа:

— Вас не беспокоит этическая сторона вопроса? Ставить эксперимент на живом человеке, да еще без его согласия… Не думаю, что ваше общество это оценит.

— Этика — не самый лучший друг науки, — ответил профессор Абронсиус. — Тем более, он уже скорее стрига, чем человек, так что нас должна волновать реакция вашего общества.

Скорее стрига, чем человек? Альфред догадывался, что речь о нем. Возможно, он был простоват в общении, но уж дураком не был никогда. Так вот, что за секретный проект вели эти двое. Вероятно, это они подменили Герберту таблетки, подавляющие жажду крови, и дождались, пока он набросится на Альфреда. К собственному удивлению Альфред не был зол или обижен. Гораздо больше его сейчас занимали желание увидеть Герберта и убийственная жажда.

— Воды, — попросил он слабым голосом и медленно сел.

Граф тут же подал ему поднос, на котором стояли три мензурки с красной жидкостью на донышке.

— Вы смеетесь? — обиделся Альфред.

— Отнюдь. Попробуй.

Жидкость в первой мензурке пахла отвратительно. Альфред только понюхал и тут же вернул ее на поднос. Несомненно, это была кровь. Самая дурно пахнущая кровь, которая ему когда-либо попадалась. Граф подвинул к нему вторую мензурку. Запах был другим, но ничуть не приятнее. А вот третья… Запах крови остался запахом крови, но теперь Альфред не мог оторваться. Втягивал воздух трепещущими ноздрями, стремясь впитать как можно больше этого дивного аромата.

— Можешь выпить, — сказал фон Кролок.

«Пить кровь? Как можно!», — возмутился было внутренний голос, но губы уже приникли к кромке мензурки. Крови было совсем мало. Даже не глоток, не полглотка, а какая-то ничтожная капля, которую Альфред выпил, почти не заметив. Повинуясь инстинкту, он сунул в мензурку кончик удлинившегося вдруг языка и быстро облизал донышко, собрав остатки крови. Жажда немного отступила. Судя по взглядам, господа ученые были довольны.

— Вероятно, ты ждешь объяснений, мальчик мой? — вспомнил профессор Абронсиус.

— Вы чертовски правы, профессор! — воскликнул Альфред. Раньше он никогда не позволял себе так разговаривать с наставником, но теперь прошлое учтивое поведение казалось ему несусветной глупостью.

И на него обрушился поток информации. Гипотезы, теории, исторические факты, формулы, и прочее, и прочее. Из всего сказанного следовало, что биохимический состав его, Альфреда, крови идеален для обращения в стригу, но это еще не все, нужно было найти подходящего донора, который бы его покусал, а потом дал выпить своей крови…

— Если я правильно понял, господа, вам даже в голову не пришло поинтересоваться нашим мнением на сей счет? — строго спросил Альфред.

— А нужно было? — искренне удивился фон Кролок.

***

Слабость, одолевавшая Альфреда, прошла через пару дней. Ему еще несколько раз приносили кровь Герберта, но сам блондин так и не появился. Когда же Альфреду позволили покинуть палату, первым делом он отправился не к себе, а в мрачно-фиолетовую комнату молодого фон Кролока.

— Если будешь бить, то, пожалуйста, не очень сильно и не по лицу, — протараторил Герберт, зажмурившись и прикрыв лицо руками.

— Зачем мне тебя бить? — опешил Альфред.

— Разве ты на меня не злишься, дорогой? — настала очередь Герберта удивляться.

— Я злюсь на наших стариков, а не на тебя, — Альфред погладил его по плечам, заставляя расслабиться и опустить руки.

— А ты изменился.

— Правда?

— Говоришь иначе. И мне больше не выкаешь.

— Это плохо?

— Это непривычно. Но мне нравится.

***

— Какой ужас. И как я мог носить эту серость? — поморщился Альфред, подняв с пола свой пиджак. Кажется, вместе с анатомией и поведением изменились и вкусы.

— Завтра же купим тебе новую одежду. Яркую, какую захочешь. Фиолетовый тебе точно пойдет, — Герберт лежал на животе, положив подбородок на сцепленные руки и болтая ногами в воздухе. На запястьях и лодыжках следы от укусов уже почти затянулись, а из ранки на шее все еще иногда скатывались капельки крови.

— Ну уж нет. Так я буду выглядеть деталью интерьера в твоей комнате.

— Тогда какой цвет тебе нравится?

Альфред сел рядом и провел пальцем по его губам. Стойкая помада только чуть-чуть размазалась после бесчисленных поцелуев.

— Что это за цвет?

— Вишневый.

— Значит, мне нравится вишневый.

Кроваво-красный с примесью фиолетового. Именно то, что нужно.

— Мир затихает… — шепнул Альфред и нежно слизнул очередную каплю крови с шеи Герберта.


End file.
